


Eyes Blue like the Atlantic

by ghostofcalum



Series: Think Twice [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Can be read as stand alone or part of the series, Eventual Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miya Atsumu in Love, Porn With Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum
Summary: Kageyama Tobio cares about one thing and one thing only: volleyball.So, when he meets Miya Atsumu, his life does a complete flip. And yet, he can't find it within himself to care once his thoughts and life become consumed by the charismatic, blond setter.Or Atsumu and Kageyama become fuck buddies where one catches feelings.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Think Twice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960063
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Such A Pretty Face, On A Pretty Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this can be read as its own work or as part of Think Twice after you've read chapter 21. 
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta @fatalvibecheck for helping me with this story. They're amazing. Also, alpha_dawg who's comment and advice helped me piece this all together. 
> 
> Some quick pointers before we get into this little side story. The main story, Think Twice is an a/b/o centric story but it is not mentioned in this one since I wanted people who just wanted to read a Kageyama/Atsumu to be able to enjoy this. 
> 
> Also, Atsumu and Osamu's accent was something I looked into a lot. Hopefully, it's not too much and not too little. I went through the manga and saw how they spoke there as well as how other writers on here did it. 
> 
> I mostly want this to be a story centered around Kageyama and Atsumu. A story involving two people, one who genuinely wants to make the relationship work and the other not knowing how to express their feelings when it comes to the other person. 
> 
> I won't sugarcoat this since the main story tells you how this ends. This will end in heartbreak for them with one of them realizing they should be treated better and finds better. So, join me for the heartbreak ride if you'd like! I also wanted to write this story because I know so many people have experienced being with a person who you sometimes fall head over heels for but they don't treat you/love you the way you deserve to be treated. 
> 
> In the main story, Think Twice, certain people are born with the ability to scent out their soulmate when they meet them but not everyone. So, basically, you have the ability to recognize your soulmate the first time you meet them or you're just normal. Meeting your soulmate happens randomly and it can take time for others and sometimes not happen at all, hence the plot of Think Twice.
> 
> I'm going to list the second gender of the characters here since I don't want it to be the main point of this story. The second genders aren't extremely prevalent but they'll be listed below if you're curious. Another reason this story was something I really wanted to write was to see how an alpha/alpha pairing would work. Like what would happen when you put two dominating personalities together in a relationship[?
> 
> Kageyama: Alpha who can scent out their mate in this world.  
> Atsumu: Alpha who cannot scent out their mate in this world.  
> Osamu: Alpha who met his soulmate, Suna.  
> Suna: Omega who met his soulmate, Osamu.  
> Akaashi: Omega who met his soulmate, Bokuto.  
> Bokuto: Alpha who met his soulmate, Akaashi.  
> Asahi: Alpha who met his soulmate, Nishinoya.  
> Nishinoya: Omega who met his soulmate, Asahi.  
> Tsukishima: Alpha who met his soulmate, Tadashi.  
> Tadashi: Omega who met his soulmate, Tsukishima.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio doesn’t want to go to this _stupid_ party. He’s positive he’d rather die instead of being forced to interact with a crowd.

But he’s slowly learning that arguing against his new teammates is useless. He’s only officially been on the Karasuno’s professional volleyball team for a week, with the ink of his contract barely dry and his jerseys still being shipped. And yet, they’re already ganging up against him, roping him into being social.

Right now, they’re headed towards the volleyball league’s annual party to bring in the new season. It’s an invite-only event and many teams have flown in just for tonight. Mainly players and coaches are on the guest list, but they get a plus one for family and friends. That, including the press, makes for a pretty packed party.

Kageyama feels like he’s going to melt out of his clothes from all the nerves he’s feeling. He’s never been extremely good with people; much less with new people. Being socially awkward isn’t a new trait when it comes to him. When he was in university, all he did was study and train, after all. But as the draft pick of the year, he’s the most awaited guest tonight and has to attend.

Tsukishima Kei, one of Kageyama’s new teammates who’s been playing with Karasuno for a year, has told him that last year’s number one draft pick, Miya Atsumu will be there tonight.

Now _that_ gets his interest because Miya is a person Kageyama actually wants to meet. He’s a massive fan of the setter, ever since he got the opportunity to play against him back in his first year of university. Miya is a demon on the court and has the skill level that Kageyama only _dreams_ of reaching one day.

Miya Atsumu plays on Inarizaki’s professional team and is a huge deal in the volleyball world right now since the Olympics have just ended. Atsumu was the youngest and newest player on Japan’s national team. It’s a massive honor to be chosen so young and fresh out of university.

Kageyama’s university coaches told him that there had been rumors circulating about him having possibly been chosen if he’d already been playing professionally. Of course, they were merely rumors and Kageyama knows it’s not something he should let go to his head. He’s a big believer in seeing something actually happen versus just hearing about it.

Still, the thought of the Olympic council even _thinking_ he and Miya are on the same, or close, skill level makes him feel giddy on the inside, which is rare. If Kageyama is being honest, he can’t think of a bigger compliment than being compared to his idol.

“Kageyama, loosen up!” Yaku Morisuke calls out to him to get his attention as they near the hotel the party’s being held at.

Yaku is their libero who’s just been traded from another team. He’s amazing; Kageyama thinks he’s the best libero he’s ever gotten the opportunity to play with. But, if he’s being honest, _every_ player on Karasuno’s team is great and they prove with every play just exactly why they’re professional athletes.

Kageyama won’t lie, it’s intimidating being on the same side of the court as them, but he knows deep down he’s skilled enough to be here. Karasuno drafted him knowing just what kind of athlete he is and he can’t bring himself down with insecurity. Not when his professional volleyball career has only just begun.

“Hey, leave him alone. Kid’s probably shitting himself right now,” Tsukishima snickers, reaching a hand over to ruffle Kageyama’s hair.

Kageyama blushes red all the way down to his neck, still feeling incredibly timid around the team. “I’m _not_!”

“Hey, leave him alone.” Azumane Asahi, the team’s outside hitter, coming to Kageyama’s defense. He can’t help but turn around at the usually timid man’s words. Asahi was undoubtedly kind, but it wasn’t often he butted in during these types of conversations.

While the others protest that they’re only joking around, Asahi gives Kageyama a smile. “Don’t listen to them. It’s okay to be nervous your first time going to such a big event.”

Kageyama shrugs, not willing to admit the partial truths in any of their statements. “I’m fine,” he says, though his words come out less sure than he would have liked them to.

Asahi shoots him a knowing look before the attention is turned on him. 

“Are you defending him because you’ve _already_ shit yourself, Asahi-san? You’re looking a little pale over there.” Tsukishima has that devilish grin that drives Kageyama up a wall on his face as he elbows Asahi in the side.

Asahi’s face turns a light shade of red at the teasing and he turns on Tsukishima immediately. 

“Listen here you little shit-” 

And then they’re playing a game of cat-and-mouse, Asahi reaching out to give Tsukishima a noogie and the blond just barely getting away every time. It’s all so bizarre that Kageyama can’t help but to let out a genuine laugh, some of his nerves fading away as his teammates join in on the fun.

It takes a few extra minutes to pull themselves together once they reach the hotel, disheveled and out of breath. But the glowing smiles on their faces make the trouble well worth it.

They walk into the party and Kageyama is instantly surrounded by coaches who want to get a peek at what exactly Karasuno stole in the first round of the draft pick. He’s asked about his stats and where he sees himself in a few years. And he’s reminded countless times that other teams are just _waiting_ with open arms if he gets bored of Karasuno.

He tries his best to navigate the conversations that are coming from multiple directions at the same time and bows when he’s introduced to important people who can help build his career even higher. It’s stressful, but exciting at the same time. Ever since he’s been drafted, his life has gone from zero to a hundred with no end in sight.

After escaping the swarm of vultures seeking his attention, Kageyama’s eyes finally land on Miya Atsumu. It’s _not_ like he was making a desperate attempt in searching for the other setter or anything. But he _had_ been the only motivating factor in Kageyama coming out tonight.

The blond setter is standing beside the bar talking with someone who shares the exact same face as him, but with dark grey hair. They’re laughing as they drink and glance around the room taking in the scene.

Kageyama suddenly feels like his feet are cemented to the floor. He’s nervous; _so_ nervous. He’s only twenty-three, after all, and fresh out of university. What would he even say to someone like Atsumu?

Atsumu, who’s just gotten home from the Olympics; Atsumu, who met _and_ surpassed the expectations of being the draft pick of the last season, making a massive name for himself only after a year of playing; Atsumu, who carries himself with so much confidence and charismatic energy. So unlike awkward Kageyama who’s positive he’s already forgotten half of his teammate’s names.

Also, maybe Kageyama’s thick-headed as a damn pig, but last time he saw Atsumu, he doesn’t remember the setter being so damn attractive. That’s just unfair. Kageyama feels his bottom lip jut out and he bites down on it, the fear of someone glancing over and seeing him so vulnerable creeping in.

It’s like the universe is telling him there’s just no way in hell he can work up the courage to walk up and introduce himself.

Lucky for him, the universe isn’t completely working against him tonight.

“ _Tobio-kun_ , yer not just goin’ to keep standin’ there like a damn fish outta water all night, are ya?” The man that Kageyama’s been thinking about for a good portion of the night waves him over, and that thick Kansai accent makes him want the floor to swallow him whole.

So many thoughts run through his mind.

 _How does Miya Atsumu know my name? My first name at that! Did he actually call me Tobio-kun or did my ears stop working? It’s a valid concern,_ Kageyama thinks, trying to recall if Atsumu actually called out to him or if he’s hearing things. Or maybe there’s someone else here with the same name as him?

Kageyama is hopeless.

Sure enough, though, the blond setter is making his way over to him and Kageyama swears he’s stopped breathing.

“Quite an honor meetin’ the top draft pick, don’t ya, think?” Atsumu greets him, coming to stand beside him as he holds his drink with one hand and places the other hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. It feels like Atsumu’s hand suddenly weighs a thousand pounds and Kageyama’s skin is set ablaze from his touch.

“Miya-san!” Kageyama greets him, trying to feign calm and collected, but feeling himself blush down to his neck from how casual Atsumu is acting. If the blond notices, he doesn’t mention it. 

“Just call me Atsumu, no need for all that.” Atsumu lifts the hand off of Kageyama’s shoulder to wave his formality off. “So, top draft pick of the year? Yer big news ‘round here, tonight.”

Kageyama shakes his head, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck from embarrassment, or _something_ else he just can’t pinpoint because of Atsumu’s praise.

Atsumu smirks, bringing his drink up to take a sip. “Ah, Tobio-kun, don’t get all flustered! ‘S just me.”

 _That’s the problem_ , Kageyama thinks, trying to keep his face neutral.

“Right,” he says, because he doesn’t quite know how else to respond to that. Damn him and his social ineptness! This is his _idol_ that he’s standing in front of right now; why can’t he say something cool or clever or funny? _Anything_ but single word sentences that he’s sure the other will get bored of sooner or later. “Just you.”

Kageyama is wracking his brain for something, anything, to talk about while Atsumu just smiles at him. There’s a twinkle of mischief in the other setter’s eyes; charming and dangerous, but warm and inviting all the same. It’s a hand reaching out for Kageyama to take and he can’t see himself not accepting.

“Ya don’t party much, do ya? Yer stiff as a board.” There’s laughter in the blond’s voice, but it’s not malicious. It’s almost as if he’s taking Kageyama to memory, eyes lazily sweeping over his figure. “Thought ya had just graduated from university?”

Their eyes meet as Atsumu’s gaze comes back up and Kageyama’s breath catches in his throat for a second. He recovers enough to say, “Can’t say that I do. By the time I’m done with practice I honestly just want to sleep now and back in university.”

That earns a real laugh from Atsumu and Kageyama feels a little smile threatening to burst onto his face. 

“Can’t say that I blame ya,” the blond says. “But we’re VIPS tonight ‘nd lettin’ loose ain’t ever hurt no one. We may as well act the part.” He winks at Kageyama after finishing and holds up his glass to further his point. “So, have some drinks with me! Won’t kill ya to forget yer responsibilities for a night, mister draft pick.”

Kageyama considers the offer, but shakes his head after a few seconds. “I shouldn’t,” he says, though he wants to. “What if someone important tries to talk to me later?”

“Tobio-kun, yer so green, it hurts,” Atsumu laughs.

The blond gestures with his free hand around the room before his eyes meet Kageyama’s. “Everyone is gettin’ plastered, important or not. Drinkin’ ain’t goin’ to hurt ya or yer career. Trust me, I would know.”

Taking a look around for himself, Kageyama can see that the press has dispersed at this point since the guests should all be here by now. They’re now idling around the hall, taking pictures and capturing candid moments on film, but not hounding anyone with questions anymore. With this in mind, Kageyama feels like he can breathe a little better.

It only takes a little more coaxing before Atsumu convinces Kageyama to go over to the bar for a drink. After all, Kageyama is of legal drinking age and Atsumu keeps whispering how he should let loose tonight. If there’s anything the blond is, it’s persistent.

If anyone understands how much time, effort, and dedication a setter has to put into their training for it to pay off, it’s Atsumu. Kageyama trusts the man’s judgment; and how could he resist his idol speaking low in his ear, making requests to spend more time with him.

After their first drink together, Kageyama feels his anxiety begin to lessen. He’s not one to drink, but there’s something about the way Atsumu smiles while they talk that he can’t say no; something about the way Atsumu is _here_ , giving someone like him a second of his time. It makes Kageyama’s world stop.

It’s a surreal experience sitting beside his idol, even after pinching himself on the thigh to make sure it’s not a dream or some sort of nervous hallucination.

Atsumu talks to Kageyama like they’ve known each other for years and not just a few hours. It reminds Kageyama of how he and his old university teammates would banter after practice and before games. Atsumu tells stories about his time with the Olympic team; how incredibly patriotic it feels to wear your country’s flag on your uniform. It’s a feeling Kageyama only wishes he’ll get the opportunity to experience one day.

Kageyama has always been awkward but, for tonight, he tries his best to push forward and attempt to make _any_ kind of conversation with the blond.

It’s hard, though. Atsumu is _so_ damn attractive up close, even with his faded dye job; it does nothing to take away from his charisma. He’s all toned muscle, calloused hands, and sexy grins. He’s such a confident presence on and off the court, it steals both Kageyama’s breath and voice away.

“This jerk talkin’ yer ear off?” The grey-haired guy from earlier comes over, putting an arm around Atsumu and effectively bringing Kageyama back down to Earth.

Atsumu huffs, reaching back to elbow the guy’s stomach, “‘Samu, get lost. Yer going to scare ‘em off!”

When _“‘Samu”_ doesn’t leave, Atsumu rolls his eyes before he points over to Kageyama. “This is Tobio-kun. He’s the draft pick of the season, so I figured I needed ta’ come over and fill ‘em in.”

Kageyama looks between the two guys, immediately taking notice of their identical faces. The only thing that distinguishes them is their hair color. He’s never been great at remembering people’s names and apparently, much less at telling twins apart. 

“Tobio-kun, huh? Nice to meet ya. I’m Osamu, this meathead’s better lookin’ brother.” Osamu extends his hand for Kageyama to shake, but Atsumu swats it away before Kageyama can even think to move.

“Shut yer trap! Neither of those statements are true,” the blond says with a roll of his eyes. “But yes, this is my _uglier_ 'nd younger brother. Yer going ta’ have to excuse his rudeness. He’s just salty his volleyball career stopped after high school.”

Kageyama nods, a bit bewildered by the exchange. Sure, he has an older sister but he’s never experienced this kind of banter. Much less even now since she’s married to some asshole. “Nice to meet you.”

Osamu scoffs, reaching around and stealing his brother’s drink before he can react.

“‘Samu! _Really_? It’s an open bar!” Atsumu whines, wanting to reach over and strangle his brother.

“So, where did ya go to university?” the blond asks the raven, bringing Kageyama’s attention back to him and tilting his head to the side, offering a charming smile.

“Kitagawa Daiichi,” Kageyama replies, focusing on the space between Atsumu and Osamu so neither of them can see his flushed face.

At the mention of Kageyama’s school, Atsumu suddenly jerks up, almost knocking Osamu over. “Hey, I remember that school! We played against ‘em durin’ my second year before we moved up a division.”

“I remember playing against you. You were amazing! I couldn’t believe how easily you set the ball during that match,” Kageyama praises him, thankful that the alcohol in his system is helping to fuel his confidence.

“ _Oi_ , don’t give ‘em a bigger head than he’s already got!” Osamu blurts out, knocking his twin on the head.

Once the playful conversation starts, it doesn’t stop. Neither does the drinking; not until the party’s mostly cleared out. Kageyama is positive that if he glanced in a mirror, his face would be flushed red from the alcohol. Atsumu isn’t much better with how giggly and loud he’s gotten. It's sort of endearing how thicker his accent gets the more he drinks. 

Atsumu is a loud drunk, which is something that used to bother Kageyama in college, but now, he doesn’t seem to mind it at all. Maybe because he’s grown since then; maybe it’s because he’s also drunk; or maybe it’s neither and it’s all to do with the person sitting in front of him, making his night.

Osamu had left a few hours ago once they’d started babbling like idiots. It didn’t look like he was the happiest with his brother’s antics but Atsumu didn’t seem to care or mind one bit. His attention was solely on Kageyama as they talked and bantered and got closer to each other the more the night went on.

Never in a million years did Kageyama think he would be stumbling around, drunk past the point of caring, cheesy grins and laughs that escape his lips every time Atsumu made a terrible joke.

And now Atsumu is leading him towards the elevators. They’re practically clinging to each other to keep themselves from stumbling, arms wrapped around their waists and shoulders.

They’re able to hit the right buttons after a few clumsy misses met with boisterous laughter and then, finally, the elevator arrives at Atsumu’s floor. Kageyama helps him down the hall towards his room. Well, he helps him as best he can in his state.

“Yer not too bad, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu says with a click of his tongue as they enter his hotel room.

He’s still wrapped around Kageyama and he goes so far as nuzzling his face into the raven’s shoulder to further his point.

Kageyama gives a little smile at that.

One that Atsumu doesn’t miss and eats right up, continuing his affections.

**_Kiwi by Harry Styles_ **

Lost in the moment, Kageyama gets ballsy and leans Atsumu against the door. If he’s read all the signs right, then the blond was definitely coming onto him all night. Even before they started drinking. He’s not a full-fledged sexpert by any means but he’s not a virgin either. Being one of the best setters in the university league does that to you.

He doesn’t want to be wrong because he will never live this down if he is. But, if he’s right, he wouldn’t dare to miss out on giving the blond a kiss. The blond who’s proven just how charismatic and charming he can be, to the point of Kageyama never wanting to forget this fateful night.

Thankfully, Atsumu doesn’t keep him pondering his insecurities too long before he pulls Kageyama towards his mouth and they’re meeting in a kiss. Sloppy, drunk, and wet; a kiss full of clinking teeth and soft laughter.

Atsumu tastes like the Daiginjo-shu sake they were drinking just moments before. It was some of the best sake Kageyama’s ever tried and definitely the most expensive, but Atsumu had _insisted_ since the v-league was picking up the tab.

Kageyama has learned that Atsumu is carefree like that. It’s a trait that’s not familiar to him, but one that he wouldn’t mind gaining exposure to from the blond.

Kageyama’s arms are still around Atsumu’s waist and he gives himself the liberty of enticing them into a tighter squeeze as they kiss. They’re almost the same height, with Kageyama being a mere inch or two taller; it’s a size similarity that opens a new world of craving for Kageyama.

In the past, he’d always pursued partners that were shorter, which resulted in him having to bend and accommodate. But Atsumu is proving to hold his own and give just as much as he receives from Kageyama.

It’s hot.

A scolding desire that burns the pit of Kageyama’s stomach in the best way.

Atsumu is not shy and Kageyama is finding that he doesn’t mind it one bit. The blond’s hands are slowly toying with the hem of Kageyama’s dress shirt, as if asking permission to keep going. 

His fingertips lightly graze the skin of Kageyama’s abdomen and Atsumu smiles against the raven’s lips.

“Tease,” Kagayama says before gently biting Atsumu’s bottom lip. He feels so bold under the other’s touch, adrenaline coursing through his veins as if he were playing a match.

Atsumu places his palms against Kageyama’s stomach and appreciates the toned muscles under his smooth skin. It’s no surprise to Atsumu that Kageyama is in incredible shape, given that he’s just as fit as himself, if not more. Not that he minds either way. It just gives him more to enjoy.

All the while, Kageyama feels like time has stopped, and it’s only him and Atsumu like this forever. At least, that’s what he wishes. It’s too amazing being with the blond like this, hands roaming and bodies pressing closer together. 

“Yer not supposed to stop kissin’ me, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu chides, sliding his hands around to feel Kageyama’s back. 

The new point of contact and Atsumu’s voice pulls Kageyama from his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he’d zoned out like that. 

“My apologies,” he replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. Before Atsumu can make a comeback, Kageyama wraps one of his hands around the blond’s nape, just beneath his undercut, and cranes his head back to rest against the door. It gives him the perfect leverage to kiss deeply into Atsumu’s mouth and let his tongue explore every inch.

Atsumu moans at the attack and grazes his fingernails over Kageyama’s skin. The raven responds by raking his fingers through the blond’s hair and tugging just enough so he can keep feeling Atsumu moan against him as they kiss. 

“Who woulda known you were so needy,” Atsumu mumbles once they’ve broken apart for air. He lets out a quiet laugh that almost turns into a choke when Kageyama moves down to his jaw and neck.

Kageyama licks a stripe up Atsumu’s neck before marking a path with his teeth, nibbling and sucking on the skin. It drags delicious noises out of Atsumu, who busies himself with sliding Kageyama’s shirt up to continue touching him. 

“Can’t help it when you look this good,” Kageyama hums against Atsumu’s Adam’s apple, planting a wet kiss to the area and grazing his teeth against it. 

Now that he’s positive they’re both enjoying this and consent is clear, Kageyama shoves a leg in between Atsumu’s. He applies just enough pressure with his knee and is rewarded when a shiver runs through the blond’s body in response. They’re both painfully hard by this point. 

Then, fueled by the alcohol in his system and pure adrenaline, Kageyama pulls away. He’s feeling frisky and decides to act before his anxiety gets the best of him. 

Kageyama loops his long, slender fingers into Atsumu’s waistband. “You want this?”

Atsumu watches Kageyama begin to sink to his knees before he can answer him. He enjoys watching the raven like this more than he cares to admit. He lets out a hiss when Kageyama finally pulls his pants down and leans forward, sucking at the blond’s cock through his pre-come soaked boxers. 

“Fuck yeah, ‘s what I want.” Atsumu sharply inhales, nibbling on his bottom lip as Kageyama pulls down his boxers. The blond’s cock springs free and lightly slaps against his stomach. 

Kageyama wastes no time in reaching a hand up to wrap around Atsumu’s cock. He gives it a few strokes, letting his thumb slide over the frenulum and slit. His movements draw out a strained moan from Atsumu, whose hands have found their way into black locks.

Kageyama leans in until his nose is bumping against the head of Atsumu’s cock. He’s desperately horny and wants nothing more than to suck the life out of the blond, but he can’t help but to tease. 

He turns his head and runs his nose along the inside of Atsumu’s thigh. He enjoys feeling the goosebumps that rise from his touch. He moves towards the blond’s hipbone and presses a soft kiss to the skin. Then Kageyama heads back towards the center where the real prize awaits. 

Kageyama sticks his tongue out and begins to lick in circles around the tip of Atsumu’s dick. It’s a salty taste, but it’s worth it just to peer up and catch sight of Atsumu’s crumbling expression. 

He keeps going, hollowing his cheeks as he takes more of Atsumu into his mouth. Bringing a hand up to grip at one of the blond’s hips, Kageyama holds the blond steady as he presses further. What he can’t fit in his mouth, Kageyama works with his other hand, and Atsumu slowly starts to fall apart. 

_So hot_ , Kageyama thinks, _to have someone I’ve looked up for so long like this_. 

Things take an unexpected turn then but, honestly, Kageyama should have seen it coming with how much Atsumu’s been keeping him on his toes all night. The blond thrusts forward and shoves almost all of the remainder of his cock into Kageyama’s mouth. The raven’s only saving grace is the hand he has wrapped around the base. 

Even with the sudden intrusion, Kageyama takes the hint and drops his hands. He’s willing to accept whatever the blond throws his way tonight. 

Atsumu takes Kageyama’s reaction as a sign to go ahead and keep thrusting his hips. He’s watching with his mouth open on a drawn-out moan as he fucks Kageyama’s mouth with quick thrusts. He knows he’s being greedy and taking more than he should, but he can’t find it in himself to hold back. Not when Kageyama is so hot while he’s at his mercy like this. 

It paints a completely different picture of the setter than Atsumu originally assumed. Kageyama, who is normally so serious in everything he does; with a hard frown on his face in promotional pictures and advertisements. He tries so hard to keep a wall up from the public eye, but now it’s in pieces on the floor. 

Kageyama is stripped bare for Atsumu, despite still having his clothes on. 

And what an arousing sight he is with his hollowed cheeks and watery eyes. His glossy, pink lips wrapped around Atsumu’s cock feel downright sinful, too, drool dribbling out of the corners of Kageyama’s mouth. 

Atsumu tightens the hands in Kageyama’s hair as he peers down at him. The raven is eagerly sucking now, meeting Atsumu’s thrusts with ease. “Ah, Tobio-kun, yer gonna make me explode if ya keep doin’ that.”

Kageyama pulls off Atsumu’s cock with a loud pop and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “That’s the plan isn’t it?” There’s a satisfied smirk on his face as he catches his breath, observing the blond’s reddened cheeks and heavy-lidded expression. 

Atsumu gives him a Cheshire Cat grin of his own before guiding Kageyama’s mouth back onto his cock. “Okay then. ‘S not goin’ ta suck itself the last I checked.”

Kageyama lets himself be manhandled, eager to please. He ignores the sting of tears in his eyes as he takes Atsumu’s cock all in one go, the head hitting the back of his throat. The blond holds him there for a moment before letting Kageyama pull back. 

The raven is gagging around him and the sensation makes Atsumu’s knees buckle. Kageyama’s mouth is hot and wet around him, with a skilled tongue that slides and licks at all the right places. 

It’s enough to bring Atsumu close to the edge. He hadn’t planned on hooking up with Kageyama or anyone else, for that matter, tonight. But one look at the raven and Atsumu knew he was done for. It’s not his fault that Kageyama is so damn sexy and tall, even if he _is_ a little awkward. Atsumu doesn’t mind; he honestly finds it sort of cute and endearing. 

In any case, watching Kageyama stumble over his words just by looking at Atsumu definitely strokes his ego, that’s for sure.

“Gonna come,” Atsumu warns him, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. “Ya gonna be good ‘nd swallow?”

Kageyama hums around his cock in reply. 

The pleasure comes in surprising, white flashes and runs down Atsumu’s spine. He lets out a gasp as he spills into Kageyama’s mouth.

Kageyama instantly swallows and enthusiastically laps his tongue to catch every drop. 

Then he pulls back, looking up at Atsumu as he licks his lips clean. “Good?” He asks, almost looking nervous now.

“More than good. Get up here ‘nd kiss me,” Atsumu demands, curling his fingers into the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt collar to hoist him up. 

Kageyama scrambles to his feet and reaches his hands to the hem of his shirt to pull it off his body. Once it’s discarded on the floor, he places his hands on Atsumu’s cheeks and smashes their lips together. 

Atsumu unabashedly whimpers when he tastes himself on Kageyama’s tongue. He finds something about that downright arousing.

His hands slide down Kageyama’s naked torso, tracing patterns on his skin until the blond finds the waistband of his pants. He’s fumbling with the button, trying to get it open, before he hastily shoves a hand into Kageyama’s boxers.

Kageyama groans into Atsumu’s mouth once the blond’s fingers reach his cock. He’s painfully hard and desperate for Atsumu to touch him. 

Atsumu just grins into the kiss and wraps his eager fingers around Kageyama, working him as best he can with his pants in the way. He pulls back a little to give himself room to speak before he attacks Kageyama’s lips again.

“Tobio-kun, I gotta confess somethin’ to ya **.** ” Atsumu laughs softly, moving his hand faster along Kageyama’s cock. 

“What?” Kageyama moans, deep and sexy, and it makes Atsumu grin like a maniac.

“I was stalkin’ your social media before the party tonight ‘nd,” Atsumu confesses, leaning back in until their mouths are pressed against each other again. He continues to jerk Kageyama off as he talks, enjoying the way he tenses up against him. “I have ta tell ya. Tobio, you look even better than the photos.”

One of Kageyama’s hands slides from the blond’s cheek to grip under his chin as he devours Atsumu in another open-mouthed kiss. His other hand slides up Atsumu’s shirt and along his spine, feeling each ridge with his fingertips. Kageyama’s nails are kept neat and blunt, but the trail they create still makes Atsumu arch against him.

Atsumu was not planning on telling him that tonight or ever. But something about getting each other off while half-drunk makes him spill it. It wasn’t like he was actually stalking the raven, but he sure as hell had given himself plenty of liberty in checking out the new draft pick. And boy, he had not been disappointed.

Kageyama, who’s extremely skilled and sexy, both on and off the court. 

Kageyama, who’s exploding in his pants and all over Atsumu’s hand.

Apparently, the confession was more than enough for the raven. Atsumu would be a liar if he said that didn’t turn him on more than it should.

It’s a few minutes later when they’ve both cleaned off that Kageyama is looking for his shoes and clothes he shredded during their make-out frenzy. He’s heading towards the door when a hand softly wraps around his wrist.

He turns around and finds Atsumu looking at him with a nervous expression that looks so out of place on someone as confident as him.

“Stay,” Atsumu suggests, although, with his bratty attitude, it comes out more as a demand than an offering.

And Kageyama, he’s weak and can’t find it within himself to resist the blond, even if they did just meet a few hours ago.

Atsumu pulls him towards the bed and shoves him to sit down on it. “I have somethin’ for ya to wear to sleep in if ya want ‘ta stay. You _should_ stay.”

Kageyama doesn’t protest and goes along with whatever Atsumu throws his way.

After a quick shower, he finds himself in bed wearing a pair of Atsumu’s boxers and a shirt that fits a little snug. Atsumu, he’s learning is quite bratty, not something he had picked up on when watching his matches and interviews. But, it doesn’t bother him in the least, not when the blond is burrowed into his side with a leg and arm thrown over him as he sleeps.

Kageyama runs a hand through the blond’s hair and watches him drool all over his chest.

 _Cute_ , Kageyama thinks before his eyelids drop from the exhaustion.  
  



	2. Keep On Tryna Hide It, But Your Friends Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, back again for the second chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and the comments. I appreciate them all.

* * *

**_The Hills by The Weeknd_ **

Kageyama isn’t quite sure when things began between him and Atsumu, but he isn’t complaining. 

Why would he when they’re practically devouring each other at any chance they can get? Eating, sleeping, and breathing volleyball can only get you so far, they’ve found.

They live about an hour apart **,** but with Kageyama’s first big paycheck, he’s able to buy himself a brand new car. One that he’s had his eyes on ever since one of his university friends got one. He drives off the lot with a red, four-door Jeep that he immediately falls even more in love with once he sits in the driver’s seat for the first time. The color red has always caught his eye for some reason. 

It serves him more than enough with his frequent trips to see Atsumu.

Being together like this is nice and easy, for the most part. They don’t go without their challenges, though; their biggest one being that Atsumu shares an apartment with Inarizaki’s captain, Kita Shinsuke.

Kita and Atsumu live together because the captain likes to keep an eye on the setter **.** The blond had struggled with the rules and structure that the professional volleyball world brings in the past. Being the youngest on the team didn’t make things any easier. 

Kageyama guesses that he can understand the value in their living situation, but sometimes it felt like Kita was more of a babysitter than a captain. In the comfort of his own home, what should it matter what Atsumu did? Kageyama just can’t wrap his head around it. 

The first time Kageyama meets Kita, it’s under _interesting_ circumstances. Both he and Atsumu want to dig their own grave ten feet in the ground from mortification of it all.

He’s running his hands all over Atsumu’s body, enjoying the feel of toned muscle under his fingertips.

Kageyama thinks, no, he knows that he could die right here at this moment and be content.

There’s nothing better to look forward to in this life. Not when he’s straddling the back of Atsumu’s thighs and peering down at his naked body **,** spread out on the sheets.

They’re both naked and cramped into the blond’s queen-sized bed in the early morning, having just woken up not too long ago. Kageyama had arrived in the middle of the night, just hours after coming home from his first game with Karasuno. He was sure that he was still coming down from the adrenaline high of playing in his team’s home arena. He had turned down celebrating with his team, saying that he wanted to get some rest after such a big day. 

What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right?

It had become a routine for them over the last month; they’d consume each other as if they were the last remaining meal on Earth. All rough bites, eager kisses, and desperate hands when they’re together. Neither can say that they mind, though.

Kageyama leans forward, bracing his hands on either side of Atsumu’s stomach to support his weight. He lets his warm breath fan out over the blond’s upper back, slowly reaching down to press a soft kiss to the skin. The touch is gentle, teasing **;** so unlike the rushed sex, they’ve been having. 

Today, Kageyama has an idea. He wants to try something new with Atsumu, his friend with benefits. Great benefits, might he add. There’s nothing established between the two of them yet, but Kageyama would be a liar if he denied the way his heart skipped two beats whenever he saw the blond after being apart.

He getsto work, placing gentle, languid kisses against Atsumu’s left shoulder blade, then his right. Kageyama takes his time worshiping the soft skin that covers defined muscle, enjoying the content noises that leave the blond’s mouth.

Being part of a professional team is a lot different than playing in university. It’s not an easy transaction but Kageyama is getting the hang of it. 

So far, his team trusts him to do what he needs to and aren’t completely hounding him. Kageyama is happy about that. But, he knows that one slip up and the coaches will have his throat. He was an expressive addition to Karasuno and he has to deliver on expectations. 

But for the moment, he pushes all the negative feelings into the back of his mind and focuses on the blond who’s getting impatient under him. 

He moves forward on Atsumu’s back and slides his hands to wrap around the blond’s neck to move it to the side. He wastes no time dropping his head into the crook of Atsumu’s neck and continues his assault of kisses.

Atsumu’s throat vibrates with soft laugher. “Tobio-chan, ya plannin’ on kissin’ me to death?”

Kageyama’s lips twitch in amusement. “Yeah, if you’re still dead set on that stupid nickname.”

The blond gives a protesting noise. “It’s cute ‘nd I like it, so tough.”

“Suit yourself,” Kageyama replies, turning his kisses into open-mouthed bites and licks.

He runs his tongue all over, making a mess of saliva and of the blond. Atsumu is pinned down like this and he’s at the raven’s mercy. 

Atsumu begins to squirm under him in that bratty way Kageyama’s learning to love and hate. It’s hard, he won’t lie especially when they both like being dominant and topping. It’s a struggle they’ve encouraged and instead of talking it out like normal adults, it becomes an intense wrestling match each time when the winner is the one who gets to choose.

Of course, Kageyama doesn’t mind bottoming when it comes to Atsumu. But, he’s seen the blond naked and he’s been inside of him. It’s just the biggest tease knowing Atsumu is right there and he can’t touch and taste the way he wants.

But, he likes the blond a lot so he will compromise when he needs to. Especially if it means they get to do whatever they’ve been doing for longer. 

Atsumu notices that he’s gotten lost in his head and he throws his ass back to rub against Kageyama’s groin, drawing a low and quick groan from the raven. 

“Not fair,” Kageyama mumbles into the blond’s neck. “Idiot.”

Kageyama decides then that they can both play dirty. He lands a playful bite on Atsumu’s shoulder and climbs off, making his way over towards the gym bag he dumped on the floor when he arrived.

Atsumu turns his head towards Kageyama, pressing his face into the sheets as he watches. “Whatcha doin’ Tobio-chan? Blue-ballin’ me this early, are ya? Cruel.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. He has to bite down gently on his bottom lip to keep himself in check once he catches sight of Atsumu laid out on his bed. 

The morning light is streaming in from Atsumu’s apartment windows and it’s creating a soft glow over the bed, illuminating the blond in a beautiful way. It shines over the soft outline of Atsumu’s body, highlighting each curve in a way that makes Kageyama’s mouth drool.

Atsumu lets out a sigh and presses his face into the sheets to rub away the remaining sleep that’s still lingering in his eyes. “Ya haven’t told me, Tobio-chan, how was yer first big game? Feelin’ all grown ‘nd all?”

Kageyama finds what he wants in the bag after spilling the contents all over the floor. He would feel bad but it’s not like Atsumu’s room is clean, to begin with. Unless Kita forces Atsumu to clean it. 

He walks back over to the bed and chunks the lube at Atsumu’s head who gets out of the way just in time.

“I’ve been grown,” Kageyama retorts with an eye roll. 

Atsumu rolls over and sits up, grabbing the lube. “One win ‘nd yer already gettin’ cocky?”

Kageyama scoffs and tackles him on the bed, knocking the wind out of them both. “Shut up.”

“ _Mm_ ,” Atsumu grins, rolling them until he’s straddling Kageyama’s waist. “Great plan. I like that plan.”

Atsumu braces a knee on each side of Kageyama’s thighs. He reaches his arms forward to wrap around the raven’s neck, leaning until their lips meet in a kiss. Atsumu is taller like this and he has to bend down to reach Kageyama’s mouth. 

It starts off with soft pecks and nibbles until Atsumu gets _hungry_. He’s always hungry when it comes to Kageyama. His tongue licks at the raven’s bottom lip, enjoying the plump flesh until he sinks teeth into it.

Kageyama might be an asshole but he’s putty in Atsumu’s hands, maybe more like his mouth.

He opens his mouth instantly for him, letting the blond shove his tongue in and take control of the kiss. He licks every part of Kageyama’s mouth and pulls a stifled moan from the raven when he sucks on his tongue next. 

One of Atsumu’s hands finds its way into Kageyama’s hair and he runs fingers through it while he sucks. 

_Ah_ , but Kageyama is not going to be left behind, not on the court or in bed. Never.

Kageyama slides his hands up Atsumu’s thighs and makes sure to dig his fingers in with more pressure than necessary. He can't help but worship the blond's legs. They're so thick and toned. It makes him salivate each time he thinks of them.

His fingers make them way up to the blond’s hips. He splays his hands over his hips and grips, making Atsumu fall forward into him. 

“Cheater,” Atsumu whispers, practically delivering the words into Kageyama’s mouth with how close they are now.

The raven pays him no mind and lets his hands slide further back until each one is grasping Atsumu’s ass. He delivers firm squeezes to the cheeks and smirks against the blond’s lips when a soft gasp leaves him. 

Kageyama’s hands leave his ass and begin to search the bed for the tube of lube with sporadic movements. His left hand finally meets plastic and he wraps his fingers around it. 

Atsumu’s hand leaves his neck and trails down Kageyama’s chest. His fingers trace a light trail down his chest and abdomen until they reach Kageyama’s happy trail. He moves them forward until they wrap around Kageyama’s cock that’s already hard and dripping, applying light pressure to the base until he begins to jerk him off. 

The raven is fumbling with the tube, squeezing some onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm the lube. He peers up at Atsumu who’s got his eyes closed as he leans against Kageyama’s forehead. 

Kageyama’s hands find their way back to Atsumu’s ass. His right hand grips one of his cheeks and spreads them. His left pointer finger begins to ghost over his crack, letting the lube coat it before he gets adventurous.

His finger finally finds its way to where he wants it the most and he begins to ease it in. Gentle at first, rinse and repeat just like the blond likes it until he’s ready for another one. 

Atsumu leans his head back and moans, enjoying the attention. He’s still moving his hand on Kageyama’s cock and almost chokes on his spit when Kageyama inches forward and takes one of Atsumu’s nipples into his mouth. He’s less than graceful as he licks and bites at the nub while he works his fingers faster.

Kageyama adds a third finger and can’t help when his face breaks into a grin when Atsumu’s eyebrows scrunch and mouth falls open. He curls his fingers as he fucks them into the blond and hits the spot that makes the blond fall apart, again and again until Atsumu protests. 

“No,” the blond protests, on the verge of coming just from Kageyama’s fingers inside of him. “I want to fuck the winner of last night’s match fair ‘nd square.”

Kageyama moves his mouth over to the other nipple and continues his actions of grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin.

He pulls back just for a moment to look up at Atsumu who's a mess of soft sounds.

He leaves both nibbles raw and red from all the attention he’s given them. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bed. “If that’s what you want.”

“Tobio-chan, ya know it’s what I fuckin’ want,” the blond smiles, shoving Kageyama down fully on the bed. 

Atsumu sits up on his knees and reaches for the lube to take some into his hands. He reaches back and begins to lube up Kageyama’s cock before he’s lining it up with his hole.

He starts to slowly sink down on it while biting his tongue between his teeth in a manner he’s learned drives Kageyama crazy. 

Kageyama braces his hands on Atsumu’s thighs while he watches. It’s hot. It’s so fucking hot. Atsumu takes cock like the champion setter he is and it drives Kageyama up the wall. 

Once he’s taken Kageyama up to the hilt and given himself a few moments to relax, Atsumu begins to move. Even if he’s the one taking it today, that doesn’t mean Kageyama gets to take the lead. 

Atsumu starts slow, working his hips in a way that lets him feel every inch of Kageyama’s cock inside him. He rolls his hips back and forth, starting to pick up speed when his body accommodates to the stretch. 

Kageyama’s hands move to his waist to help move the blond. Being inside of him feels amazing, downright sinful with the way Atsumu squeezes around him with every bounce. It’s the same overwhelming feeling he gets when he lands a service ace or pulls a successful setter dump during a match. 

“Ya like this, Tobio-chan?” Atsumu asks, a teasing expression on his face as he rides the raven. 

Before Kageyama can answer, Atsumu’s hands reach behind him to brace on the raven’s thighs to give him more leverage. 

_Now_ , Atsumu thinks, _the real fun can begin._

Kageyama plants his feet on the bed and starts to fuck up into the blond, meeting his own thrusts. Atsumu looks so fucked out on top of him and the sight alone makes his own arousal spike. 

Atsumu’s mouth falls open and he’s moaning at the feeling. “Touch me.”

“Anything you want,” Kageyama tells him and a part of him truly means it.

One of his hands leaves Atsumu’s waist and wraps around the blond’s cock to give him some much-needed relief. 

How could Kageyama ever deny him anything? When all Atsumu does is ride him with those thick, _delicious_ thighs that the raven wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into and bite them raw. 

It’s back and forth for a few moments with Atsumu still bouncing on his cock and Kageyama working him with his hand. The blond is already a mess of soft moans and pink tinted cheeks. His hair is disheveled and it's falling into his eyes. He makes for a beautiful sight, especially with the soft glow of the morning light streaming into the room. It brings out the color of his hair and eyes. 

_Fuck_ , it does things to Kageyama. Things he isn’t sure he’s quite ready to voice yet. 

It doesn’t take long for Atsumu to finish first. He’s painting Kageyama’s chest with thick white robes as he orgasms. He can tell Kageyama is close with the way his breath is hitching and his groans are becoming more and more consistent. 

“I know yer close,” Atsumu tells him, beginning to circle his hips.

Kageyama can’t deny that.

A loud knock on the door makes both of them freeze.

“Atsumu?” Kita Shinsuke calls out after he knocks again. “Ya awake yet?”

“Who’s that?” Kageyama angrily whispers. 

Atsumu didn’t say anyone was going to be home. Or least not to Kageyama because then there would’ve been no way he would be balls deep in him if that was the case.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu greets with a smile, continuing to ride Kageyama as if they weren’t fucking with his captain right outside the door. 

Kageyama is mortified for so many reasons, one being that he can’t help but enjoy what’s happening. Atsumu is going to be the death of him, he’s positive. 

“Are ya awake yet? Have ya had breakfast? Ya know breakfast is important ta yer health, Atsumu,” Kita continues to carry on the conversion from the other side of the door.

 _Honestly_ , Kageyama thinks, _can he have some compassion and let me die in peace?_

Out of all people, Kita Shinsuke, who Kageyama is sure will throw him out of a window if he finds him in Atsumu’s room. 

“Not yet, Kita-san! Ya only tell me that every day,” Atsumu calls back before leaning forward and caging Kageyama in with his arms. 

“Ya like that he’s right outside the door?” Atsumu teases, biting down on his bottom lip as he shoves down on Kageyama’s cock with a fierce movement. “Ya like knowin’ he could walk in on us at any second?”

It makes Kageyama lean his head back and try to control his breathing because he’s about to die. He’s certain. “Shut up, Atsumu.”

Atsumu’s lips trace against his jaw as he continues to work him. "Ya feel so _fuckin'_ good inside of me, Tobio."

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm going to_ _explode then kill you_ , Kageyama thinks, closing his eyes.

“Well, don’t sleep in too late. We got practice in a few hours,” Kita reminds him, finally leaving. 

Kageyama catches them both by surprise when he finishes inside of Atsumu who’s facial expression clearly indicates that he was not expecting that. 

“Yer terrible,” Atsumu chides him with a grin, softly nipping at his jaw again. “Can’t believe ya just fucked me while my captain was right outside.”

Kageyama scoffs, shooting the blond a bewildered expression. “It’s not like you gave me much of a choice, dumbass.”

Atsumu shrugs with a cheeky grin spread across his face. “Ya liked it, I know ya did.”

* * *

It’s a few days later when Atsumu’s bubble of calm bursts. 

He’s at his brother’s apartment that he shares with Akaashi Keiji downtown. Osamu and Akaashi have already graduated and are in the _slow_ process of moving out. 

The blond doesn’t understand since he suspects Bokuto, his personal trainer and Akaashi’s boyfriend is more than ready for them to move in together. The same goes for Suna, Osamu’s fiancé.

Atsumu only lives a few blocks away and makes weekly trips to see Osamu who’s _always_ cooking as he prepares to open his own business, much to the blond’s delight. He’s more than happy to be the official food tester for his brother. 

_A humble sacrifice_ , Atsumu thinks, taking another bite of food.

Now, Atsumu and Osamu are close, they’re identical twins after all. Up until university, they spent every day together from the day they were brought home from the hospital it seemed. They went through everything together until Osamu stopped playing volleyball after high school. 

Their parents had been delighted to hear that they were going to different universities. They like that their sons are so close but wanted for them to discover themselves and have their own experiences. Osamu went to a culinary school and Atsumu headed to play for Yako’s university volleyball team on a full sports scholarship.

Being apart never bothered Atsumu in the beginning since they were both figuring out how to be their own person and making their own friends. But, now, he has learned that Osamu has turned into his fourth parent, following behind Kita and his real parents. 

_Maybe_ he partied a little too hard in university and maybe, just maybe, during his first year playing for Inarizaki and he might’ve gone a little wild in Russia. 

Back when Atsumu first went professional, he had a few problems that got him into trouble with Inarizaki, specifically his coaches and Kita Shinsuke.

First, he couldn’t find a balance between his social life and volleyball career. So, that led to him and Kita being roommates, which he doesn’t hate. It’s annoying at times when the captain hounds him but he enjoys not living alone and when Kita cooks for them. 

Second, almost every person he’s hooked up with or dated has been instantly disapproved by his brother. He doesn’t understand why. He thinks Osamu just likes being difficult. 

So maybe he understands where his parents, Kita, and his brother are coming from, but still!

He hates it, a lot. It makes him feel like a child with how many people are constantly questioning his life decisions. 

He’s twenty-four after all, sheesh, he knows already. 

He doesn’t want to admit that this secret fling he has going on with Kageyama is partially fueled by the fact that his brother doesn’t know and probably won’t approve. It’s not like Atsumu suspects his brother will be upset, he _knows_. Sometimes, he can’t help but push Osamu’s buttons, more like smash them.

But at the end of the day, Atsumu isn’t a child and he’s not Osamu’s baby brother either. If anything, he’s the older one, by a _whole_ twelve minutes. It’s a fact he will remind his twin of until the day he dies.

He’s planning to tell him about Kageyama, sure, but not anytime soon. It’s not as if he and the raven are dating or anything. They’re hooking up pretty regularly but it’s nothing serious. 

Besides, he knows Osamu will not be happy. He can already envision what his brother will say considering the first night they met Tobio was a night that ended in both setters getting almost blackout drunk. Atsumu knows how to handle himself and he doesn’t need his baby brother to remind him.

Atsumu is sitting at the countertop watching his twin roll sushi. He’s being patient for once and waiting for the food. Although his patience is not very high, he’s trying.

He’s just come over after a grueling practice and Kageyama is busy meeting with his agent, so the blond has no plans tonight. Therefore, he’s graced Osamu with his presence. 

“When were ya going to tell me about yer new boyfriend?” Osamu asks, looking up from where he’s cooking.

Osamu already suspects his brother doesn’t want to tell him. But, that’s never stopped him from asking about his twin’s personal life before.

Atsumu is hovering around the kitchen while he cooks. He’s always been annoying and no one knows that better than his twin.

“My what now? I think yer imagin’ things, ‘Samu,” Atsumu teases, reaching for a piece of food. 

He does _not_ want to talk about this with Osamu, not yet. All hell will break loose. He already knows it. Osamu’s fiancé, Suna is also here and Atsumu knows he’s at a disadvantage. They’ll gang up on him, he knows they will.

Osamu smacks his hand away from the sushi and looks at him. “I ain’t an idiot, ‘Tsumu. Come on, tell me.”

“Yer the only one callin’ yerself that,” Atsumu stubbornly bites back. “I think yer delusional.”

“So, he’s not yer boyfriend?” Osamu pesters, before throwing a teasing jab at the blond. “And look at ya, livin’ with Kita-san is already helpin’ expand yer vocabulary.”

“Who told ya about him?” Atsumu demands, frowning. “And I already knew that word! I also went to university, dick.”

“No one had to tell me, ‘Tsumu. Ain’t hard to miss ya and some guy suckin’ face,” Osamu points out, smirking. “For a university grad, ya did a piss-poor job of hidin’ it from me.”

“Who?! Where’d ya—?!” Atsumu begins to yell before his brother cuts him off. “I wasn’t—?!”

“I saw ya the other day at the corner store on my walk home from work. You ain’t slick, dumbass.”

Atsumu crosses his arms and huffs. “Tobio-kun ain’t my boyfriend.”

Osamu’s eyebrows shoot up at that revelation. “Kageyama Tobio? That’s who ya were suckin’ face with?”

Atsumu nods, almost pouting. “Yeah! What about it? Who would’ve known ya would turn out to be some sort of stalker once I went pro! Does Suna know he’s engaged to a creep?”

Osamu laughs at Atsumu’s terrible comebacks. “Would’ve never thought it was him but can’t say I’m surprised either.”

“Whatever, butt out of my business, ‘Samu.”

“Yer my brother, I’m obviously going to pester ya about shit like that,” Osamu points out, rolling sushi with gentle movements.

“I don’t need ya parenting me,” Atsumu shoots back, leaning his arms on the counter. “In case, ya forgot, I’m yer elder, piece of shit, so show me some respect.”

“I ain’t parenting ya, pig head! I just want ya to be careful. You ain’t the best judge of character,” Osamu states as if this shouldn’t be news to his brother.

“I’m a great judge of character,” Atsumu grins, looking over towards the living room where Suna is watching tv. “Didn’t I tell ya how you were going ta end up marryin’ Suna? I was right!”

Osamu snorts but steals a loving glance at his fiancé. “We ain’t married yet and besides, I didn’t need ya to state the obvious.”

He met Suna almost three years ago on his way home from class. They had both been waiting for the bus when it started to pour rain and Suna hadn’t brought an umbrella. 

Osamu remembers that day as if it’d been yesterday with how vivid the memory still was in his mind. 

They say that when you meet the love of your life, the world stops and it feels as if it’s just the two of you. That's how he felt when he looked over and met Suna’s eyes. 

He remembered thinking how attractive, no, _downright_ pretty Suna was the first time he laid eyes on him. Even with his brown hair all plastered to his face from the rain and his soaked clothes, Suna still made for quite a sight. 

It was those green eyes that grounded him that day at the bus stop and haven’t let him go since. Not that Osamu would ever dream of escaping their hold. 

“Well, either way, yer wrong!” Atsumu states. 

“I’m just tryin’ to watch out for ya,” Osamu defends himself, not understanding why his brother is being so stubborn. “I don’t know anythin’ about Tobio, for starters. Of course, I’m goin’ ta worry, idiot.”

“Well, he ain’t no scrub like ya, so that figures you wouldn’t know anything,” Atsumu teases, enjoying the annoyed expression that spreads across his twin’s face.

“Piece of shit!” Osamu yells, throwing a piece of fish at his brother.

Atsumu catches it easy enough and eats it. “It’s good!”

“Of course, it’s good! You think I take all this time cookin’ for it to taste like shit or somethin’?” 

Atsumu shrugs and lets out a dramatic sigh. “Ya can never know with scrubs.”

Suna walks over and takes a seat on a barstool beside Atsumu. “So when do we get to meet Tobio?”

“Ya don’t have to know him, Suna,” Atsumu tsks. “He ain’t any of yer business or ‘Samu’s! Besides, weren’t ya watching tv or somethin’?”

Osamu and Suna exchange a look before they go back to breaking down Atsumu’s resistance.

“Kinda hard when both of you are being loud as shit. Besides, we’re having a party here next week for Halloween. You should bring him,” Suna offers, shrugging.

“Why? So ‘Samu can pester him to death as if he’s my dad or somethin’?!” Atsumu frowns. “No thanks.”

“I ain’t going to pester him, you overgrown baby,” Osamu retaliates. “I just want to officially meet him.”

Both Osamu and Suna know he is full of shit as soon as those words left his mouth. Osamu knows his brother is old enough to make his own decisions. Atsumu is the older one after all by twelve whole minutes that have always been used as leverage for the blond’s ego.

But Osamu can’t help but feel protective of his brother. His brother might be a bratty, egotistical asshole sometimes but he can be downright naive as well and he fears that someone will see the weakness and sink their teeth in.

That’s the last thing Osamu needs.

Suna, on the other hand, thinks differently about Atsumu. Of course, Osamu knows his fiancé won’t understand why he’s so overprotective of his brother. He wasn’t there when they were young and people hated his twin for being mean and blunt and Osamu needed to be there to guard him. Even if his brother was the one at fault.

Atsumu was a crier when they were little and he was always crying whenever someone took his toy, didn’t want to play with him, or merely outran him during recess. Osamu was the one who always comforted him and dried the fat, overdramatic, and endless tears that covered his brother’s chubby cheeks. It’s hard to let go and accept that his brother isn’t that same crybaby he was when they were young. Osamu understands that Atsumu is a grown man, of course, he gets that, but he’s still his brother. His naive, cocky, annoying brother. 

Still, Suna thinks and has stated time and time again that Osamu needs to let Atsumu live his life and make his own decisions. If the blond makes a mistake, then he’ll learn from it and move on, just like the rest of the world. Osamu can’t help it though, he just can’t.

He wants to meet Tobio officially first and see what’s going on there. The raven didn’t make the best first expression on him. Not when Atsumu and Tobio were both getting shit faced the first time they met and besides, the raven is younger and he’s probably just messing with Atsumu. Osamu can’t help but be suspicious. There’s also the fact that his twin is no angel by any means. 

Osamu knows that Inarizaki’s captain, Kita, has taken it upon himself to try and reign Atsumu in. But, with this new person in the mix, Osamu can’t help but feel the need to throw hands into the mess. Not that he ever removed them if anyone were to ask Suna.

He can’t leave Kita to handle his brother on his own. That’s just cruel. He might be a dick to his brother but he isn’t that rude.

“Who else is comin’? Besides, Akaashi and Bokuto I assume,” Atsumu asks. The idea of a party making his anger begin to subside. “Where is Akaashi by the way? You two already scared him off?”

“I’m not sure yet but you should come and bring Tobio,” Suna replies. “And fuck you, we didn’t scare him off. He’s with Bokuto, asshole.”

Atsumu purses his lips and steals another piece of sushi when Osamu looks away. “Maybe.”

“Just be careful, that’s all I want,” Osamu pleads, knowing that he’s just stirring his brother’s anger up again.

Atsumu just gives him an eye roll. “Alright, _mom_.”

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Kageyama asks for what seems like the millionth time that night.

“Yes, I’m sure!” Atsumu huffs, fixing his costume again.

They’re both dressed as Greek Gods, sporting togas, and golden laurel wreaths.

The headpiece keeps digging into Kageyama’s hair and the toga is annoying but Atsumu had whined and begged until he broke through the raven’s resistance.

Kageyama isn’t one to party or dress up. He isn’t one to be social, no, he’s sure he would rather die. But, Atsumu is persistent and he’s learning how to wrap Kageyama around his finger.

He was left _defenseless_ when he arrived at Atsumu’s apartment and was hastily shoved down and _blown_ then was dressed in this stupid toga. He resisted the best way he could but, Atsumu, he’s got a pretty convincing mouth.

“Besides,” Atsumu brings him out of his thoughts. “Ya already met ‘Samu at the v-league party, so relax!”

“You’re right, it’s not like I’m your boyfriend or anything,” Kageyama casually says with a shrug. 

It’s true, they’re not dating and the raven likes it that way. It’s nothing serious and it’s just fun hookups here and there. He likes what they’ve got going on. He likes the blond a lot, a little too much, so he’ll indulge him for tonight. 

“Right, so calm down! ‘Samu is all talk and no bite!” Atsumu points out, leading them into an apartment building. 

Kageyama knows he needs to calm down but he can’t. He feels nervous. He’s about to go to a party where he knows _no one_ for starters and there’s probably an overprotective brother already waiting for him. This can’t be good.

Atsumu stops right outside a specific apartment and just lets himself in.

“Don’t be so rude, idiot,” Kageyama calls out to deaf ears.

“It ain’t rude if I know ‘em!” Atsumu grins, gesturing for Kageyama to follow him inside.

There’s a good mix of people inside dressed in costumes and they’re all mingling all over the place. 

Kageyama turns his attention to approaching footsteps and looks over at the person.

Osamu.

“Tobio! Didn’t think I’d be seein’ ya anytime soon,” Osamu greets him, eyeing him a little too intensely for comfort.

“Why? Thought ya were going to go blind last week or somethin’?” Atsumu snorts, going over to take off Osamu’s fox-eared headband. 

Osamu’s wearing a very minimal fox costume that he seems to be matching with another guy with brown hair who’s off talking to other people. 

“Quit it!” Osamu growls, yanking his headband back from the blond and placing it back on his head. “What are ya, Hades straight from the underworld?”

Atsumu scoffs and points to his headband, toga, and biceps. “I’m Hercules, ya asshole!”

“No, I’m pretty sure yer Hades,” Osamu taunts, jamming a finger into his brother’s side. 

“Tobio-chan, tell him I’m Hercules!” Atsumu demands, almost regretting the words once he sees Osamu’s expression.

 _‘Tobio-chan’_ Osamu mouths back to Atsumu with a cheeky grin on his face. 

Atsumu just frowns and shoves against his brother. “Yer being a horrible host. I’ve been standin’ here for five whole minutes and ya haven’t offered me shit.”

“Ya got legs don’t ya? Last time I checked, ya remembered where the kitchen was,” Osamu states, not looking the least bothered.

“Hey, hey, hey, Tsum-Tsum!” A man with black and white spiked hair calls out as he walks over to the group.

Kageyama can’t help but notice how _ripped_ he is and his owl….costume.

Atsumu looks over and his face lights up. “Bok-kun, hey!”

“Who’s this tall glass of water?” The guy asks, looking over at Kageyama as he wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Obviously, it’s Eros!” Atsumu teases, almost getting the wind knocked out of him by Osamu who does _not_ find that funny.

“Yer not funny,” Osamu frowns, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I’m Kageyama Tobio, I’m with Karasuno,” Kageyama introduces himself. 

“ _Oya_! You don’t say! Look at you, Tsum-Tsum! Who knew you had any game,” the guy laughs, going over and smacking Atsumu on the back where his toga exposes his skin. 

“This is Bokuto Koutarou, he’s my personal trainer,” Atsumu wheezes out. 

“We gotta get you doing more pull-ups if that’s how you’re reacting to a friendly pat on the back!” Bokuto laughs. 

“Yer hand’s heavy as shit!” Atsumu argues. “Could’ve killed me!”

“We can only be so lucky,” Osamu sighs, leaning away from his twin when the blond tries to grab at him. 

Kageyama’s eyes light up at Bokuto’s profession. He’s all about fitness and staying in the best shape possible now that he's playing professionally. 

He wants to be the best. 

Atsumu is already one of the best. 

So, therefore, he needs to train with Bokuto as well. 

_Easy conclusion_ , Kageyama thinks. 

“Are you taking any new clients? I mean, it’s not like I don’t train or anything with the team and on my own but some extra never hurt anyone,” Kageyama says with hopeful eyes. 

Bokuto beams. “Of course! Atsumu is actually my first big,” he says before emphasizing his next words with his hands. “Flashy client. But I am open to more business if you’re willing. Just don’t wimp out on me halfway through.”

“Ain’t nothing flashy about a showoff!” Osamu taunts, sticking his tongue out at his brother. 

“Scrubs,” Atsumu shakes his head, looking between his brother and Kageyama. “They never let things go.” 

“Oh, Kageyama! Meet my boyfriend! Akaashi, come over here!” Bokuto yells, wrapping his arm around a slender person dressed in a matching owl costume to the trainer. 

“Hi,” Akaashi greets Kageyama with a shy smile, trying his best to adjust his glasses and owl mask. 

Bokuto and Akaashi have been dating for almost two years. They met in the most random way, back when Bokuto was trying to get his personal training certificate and Akaashi was finishing up university. 

At that time, Bokuto had been working as a bartender and found that the only time he had available to work out was after his shifts. That resulted in _extremely_ early workout sessions. 

He remembers walking into the gym just like any other day and heading towards the treadmills. Except there was someone new there. Someone he had not seen there before. Someone extremely attractive. 

That’s where he first saw Akaashi. 

Akaashi who hadn’t even batted an eye and _ignored_ him. 

But, Bokuto was not so easily deterred and eventually broke through Akaashi’s shy and serious demeanor. 

Now, it’s two years later and they’re both finished with their studies and are trying to move in together. The keyword is trying especially when their current salaries come into play. 

The night progresses better than Kageyama imagined and he’s happy about that. Of course, he’s not surprised that Osamu keeps eyes on him all night. 

He feels his skin crawl with uneasiness when Kita _and_ Osamu look over at him as they speak. 

Kageyama doesn’t know what Kita thinks of him but he’s heard Atsumu rant about how his captain has told him he doesn’t need _bad distractions_ this season. 

Osamu glances over whenever Atsumu brushes up against the raven or gives him a playful touch. 

If looks could kill then Kageyama would’ve been struck down the moment he first walked in. 

At first, Kageyama stops the blond, not wanting Osamu to skin him alive but then the night goes on and everyone begins to mellow out. 

He stops thinking about it when they begin playing beer pong. 

“I keep telling ya, setters are just better at this game!” Atsumu tells Suna. 

He and Kageyama have just won a game against Suna and Akaashi. It was a well-fought battle and Atsumu takes great satisfaction from beating them. He takes every challenge to heart, no matter how little the stakes. In his mind, the prize is an Olympic golden metal each time.

Kageyama likes Suna even though he’s engaged to the person who’s got it out for the raven the most. 

Suna doesn’t care what Atsumu does and he keeps trying to reign in Osamu throughout the night. 

Kageyama isn’t one for gossip but he couldn’t help but overhear when Suna pulled Osamu into a corner and began to lecture him about the setters some moments before their game. 

“Quit hovering!” Suna scolds his fiancé. 

“I ain’t hoverin’, babe!” Osamu argues. 

“I wasn’t born yesterday, come on,” Suna tells him before his voice gets soft. “We talked about this, Osamu. You have to let your brother make his own decisions. Besides, Tobio isn’t that bad. He’s kinda cute, isn’t he?”

Osamu scoffs and makes a very offended noise at that. 

Suna laughs and leans in. He presses a kiss to Osamu’s lips to erase the pout he’s sporting now. “Don’t be jealous, idiot, you're literally getting married to me.” 

Osamu relaxes after a few moments, knowing what Suna’s actually chiding him about. He slides a hand up Suna’s arm with gentle movements. “Yer right, I’m sorry. I just can’t help but want to know what’s going on with Tsumu. Ya know me.” 

“Oh,” Suna quietly laughs. “I know you alright.” 

Osamu gives in and wraps his arms around his fiancé. “I’ll stop, I'm sorry.” 

Suna relaxes into the hug and looks up at Osamu. “Good.”

“Yer turn!” Atsumu gets Kageyama’s attention, gesturing to the table where the cups are laid out again.

“I thought we already won?” Kageyama tells him, confused as to why they’re playing another turn. 

Atsumu just points over to Suna who’s standing on the other side of the table beside Akaashi. “He wanted a rematch and I’ll gladly kick his ass again!”

“Ya gotta deflate his ego a bit, babe!” Osamu encourages his fiancé from where he’s leaning against the wall watching the game. 

“We can beat them,” Akaashi declares, shaking his head when Atsumu and Kageyama both exchange a look. 

“I believe in you, baby,” Bokuto smiles from where he’s standing beside Osamu. 

“You better!” Akaashi beams back. 

Atsumu tsks. “Bok-kun, I thought I was yer one and only.” 

“Only when we’re training,” Bokuto teases. 

“Ya hearin’ this, Tobio-kun? They’re all gangin’ up against me!” Atsumu whines. 

“Yer such a baby!” Osamu yells, rolling his eyes. 

“Ya and?! I’m about to beat yer baby over there into a pulp, just ya watch, ‘Samu!” Atsumu declares, throwing the first ball. 

True to his word, he and Kageyama do win again. 

* * *

Atsumu decides that it’s a triple win that night after they arrive back at Kageyama’s studio apartment. Especially with the way he gets to fuck the raven while he’s still wearing the toga and the headband. He makes for quite a sight. 

Sure, Atsumu might be bratty but when he tops when they have sex, he’s a man on a mission. 

A mission to destroy Kageyama and pull all the sounds of pleasure out of him. 

It almost makes Atsumu think as they fuck, that maybe he’s starting to develop feelings. 

_I’m not,_ he thinks as he grips Kageyama’s hips under the toga and fucks into him from behind harder than he meant to. 

“Fuck,” Kageyama groans, and the blond just knows he’s drooling by that point. “You’re splitting me in half.” 

_I don’t think I am feeling different towards him,_ Atsumu tries to clear his mind, staring down at the back of Kageyama’s hair that’s still decorated by the golden headband. 

_Tobio looks so damn good when he’s getting fucked,_ Atsumu thinks. _It’s just lust. I’m thinkin’ with my cock, not my head._

But then, after a few minutes when they’re both laying down under the covers and cuddling, it hits the blond again. 

It hits him like a freight train. 

This time it’s Kageyama who's curled against Atsumu’s chest, passed out after getting fucked into oblivion. 

His black hair is matted to his forehead with some little golden specks of glitter from the now discarded headband. His face for once is relaxed and vulnerable as he sleeps. 

It’s at that moment that Atsumu realizes _something_. 

“Fuck,” he whispers into the dark of the apartment. “I think I love you.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! The nicknames Bokuto and Atsumu have for each other are straight from the manga. In case you thought they were something random since they're kinda funny. Also, apparently, Suna does not have the Kansai accent so that's why he doesn't have it in this story.


End file.
